


The Stolen Blanket Blues

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Even asleep, Jack can be as annoying as he is cute
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	The Stolen Blanket Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



> **Notes:** written for chamilet for the prompt: Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, If Jack stole the blankets one more time, Ianto was going to kick him in the shins.

XXX

The sounds of it pissing down rain woke Ianto. The drops hit hard as hail against the roof. The cold filtered into Ianto’s fuzzy brain, forcing him into full wakefulness. He fumbled in the darkness for the blanket to draw it closer against the autumn chill but all he felt was his skin and the band of his pants. Ianto propped himself up on his elbow and surveyed the gradients of black and grey that cloaked the room, trying to discern where his bedding was, as if he didn’t already know. 

Next to him on the mattress, Jack slept twirled up in the sheets like a giant burrito. In the dark, Ianto could still pick out the ‘extremely proud of himself’ smile on Jack’s face in spite of him being sound asleep. Figures Jack always approved of all things Jack did even unconsciously. To be fair, Ianto approved of many of the things Jack did. He was forever resourceful, loving and amazingly sexy. It helped to balance his bad habits, like always being on the pull, like his bouts of longing for things he didn’t have – like the Doctor, like his lost mortality – and how he always stole the damn blankets.

Ianto grabbed the blanket and pulled. Jack burrowed in more tightly. That was it. If Jack stole the blankets one more time, Ianto was going to kick him in the shins. Grunting, Ianto tugged hard and managed to get a corner of the blanket. He tucked it around himself but Jack shifted next to him. Jack rolled over and put his arms around Ianto, kissing his shoulder. 

“You woke me up,” he murmured in a tone that held a promise that maybe Ianto wouldn’t regret it.

“You hogged the blankets _again_.”

Jack skimmed his hand down Ianto’s torso, circling lightly as he went. “Let me make it up to you.”

How could he say no to that?


End file.
